Team Three's Bell Test
Narration: Directly following the events of the Introductions of Team Three, the team's Leader, Shinn Hyuuga, prepares his students for their test.the weather is still the same, ain't nothing gonna drastically change! {SH} Once all the food and talking was finished, Shinn sat up from the blanket he laid out and took out two bells, "Alright you three listen up. There are two bells and three of you. Your task is to get at least one of these bells from me by any means necessary." Shinn tied the bells to a loop on the side of his pants as he spoke to them. "Simple right? Well there's a catch. Remember how I said there are only two bells? Well only two of you are going to pass this test, I am sending the third one back to the academy." He spoke with such calmness about the whole matter as if it was normal to do this to a squad. But then again, a proper squad always had three people right? "So like I said, you guys just gotta get a single bell from me. You can begin whenever you three feel up to it." Shinn, standing up fully now, was gone in a flash of dust. Not from the use of the body flicker, but because hew as an expert of expelling chakra from the tenketsu on his body to enhance his movements other than for the Gentle Fist. It was viewed as a waste of chakra by most but through great practice, he got the hang of using minimal amounts. And now Shinn was off in the trees, patiently awaiting whatever tactic his students had for him, readily activating his Byakugan and going on surveillance. {SH} CadetHipster: ''☀Koshiko had finished some of the food and was now waiting for her other team mates to finish eating. She looked at her sensei when he began to speak. "Two bells." Thought Koshiko now looking at her lap and thinking about how there's only three of them and two bells. Koshiko widened her eyes when she heard the information about one of the team mates going back to the academy, Koshiko sighed and looked at her team mates now getting the same reaction she had. When she looked back at the spot her sensei was in he wasnt there anymore. "He actually vanished?" Questioned Koshiko now standing up and dusting herself off. "How about we all work together.. Might come in handy in getting a bell.." Spoke Koshiko now looking at her teammates. Koshiko grew impatient with her team mates and trudged off to another part of the forrest now sitting down and calming herself down. If she used the the method her mother taught her about the fishes and how to catch them she might be able to sense her sensie even if he was a Hyuuga.. Koshiko widened her eyes and threw her kunai towards a moving person, A second later Koshiko heard an animals cry. She ran to the injured animal and realised she caused it, Now sending the now cured animal on it's way she walked around to where she thought her team mates where now to see them missing. Koshiko sighed and began to walk around now trying to find her sensei to ask him simply if she could have a bell. "Fighting is so boring... Not to mention it's horrid" Spoke Koshiko now resting her hands behind her head while humming to herself. "Senseiii.. Come on out and let me have one of them bells before i break your face" Yelled Koshiko now smirking as she knew everyone in the forest would have heard it. ''HQAmyWolf: ☀Emiko took the last bite of the meat on her stick as he dissapeared throwing it watching it stick where he once stood. "Damn him, he thinks hes nothing like the Hyuuga's but he seems like a spitting image of my father, he likes watching others fight amongst eachother for his entertainment." she said to herself as she watched Koshiko fluster and leave before she could agree with her. "Hey, Kin." Her white eyes trailed along the young woman. "Ill get you one of those bells, its fine if i go back to the academy. i can't let this man do this. once i find him ill send Ko to find you, with his sense's and my eyes we can find him, becareful he has the eyes too." she said before letting ko to the floor the black mamba slithered into the forest her running into the oppisite direction to get more ground this way. The young woman closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them activating her bakugan. "I will find you, i will prove my strength." she whispered looking around her seeing small animals and reptails as she stopped by a river. "Stop playing hide and Seek Hyuuga Sensei, why dont you fight us or are you afraid one of us might actrually take one of the bells, or maybe you are sure none of us will take the bells and you will flunk all of us, either way you want to watch us fight amongst ourselfs to get the bell and i am not in the mood for fighting with them, they are my team mates, we are supposed to act as a team and yet you want us too......" she growled looking around with her bakugan, "If you dont come down soon i will destroy this forest and mow you down!" her voice angered. vanitaskiba Kin continued to wait patiently for the others to finish up. After everyone was set it was then time to receive the instruction for her upcoming test. Mhm..Two bells, three students, scout and retrieve, simple enough. However the one who failed to capture a bell would be sent back to the academy...Had Kin really interpret that correctly? The sensei had to be joking or something. Kin blinked, clearly nervous, but when she opened her eyes again, the jounin vanished from his spot. "Tch." The samurai groaned while standing up to dust herself off. Well at least they were free to start whenever they wished. Kin looked over towards Koshiko who was also standing and made the suggestion to use team work. She was up for it, if someone had a plan in mind. But-- Three people, two bells, how was Kin sure betrayal wouldn't rise from letting her guard down in order to allow teamwork. She thought it over, but before Kin could give an answer, Koshiko had wondered off. Now remaining was Emiko and Kin-- The two rather silent ones. Kin simply glanced at the young hyuuga before giving her a single nod. The nod was to wish the other good luck, also stating that she was willing to help the other out..Or even give up her bell also if she managed to get one. A single nod-- And yet so many meanings-- Kin had a gift with communicating through silence. However she could no longer waste anymore time or linger around. It was time to scatter. Kin kneeled, allowing her fingertips to meet the ground, then with one quick leap, she shot herself into the air and into the trees. Rooftops and tree limbs-- anywhere high up was the primary location she would flee to. Kin was in her nature there; one with the wind. After traveling from branch to branch Kin came to a hault. "From here I'll be able to watch the ground and nearly the sky..I'll be well hidden within the leaves also.." She mumbled to herself while fixing up her items. Her katana, paper bombs, and smoke bombs. "If I manage to capture a bell I'll give it to either Koshiko or Emiko, which ever crosses my path first. It's not common for us samurai to become so called 'ninja'," She continued. "I'm only here until Keji completes his training..then.. we can return to the Land of Iron.." Drawing her katana from its scabbard the samurai allowed exposed blade to greet the world. "One blade, one purpose." After she finished with her monologue Kin began to dash once more. Shinn too were in the trees along with Kin, which she was clueless about. Perhaps she would be the first to meet him and attempt to claim a bell.